


Because of you (너 때문에)

by sweetmelody_ifnt



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmelody_ifnt/pseuds/sweetmelody_ifnt
Summary: What happened with Sunggyu and Woohyun after their breakup?Can they fix their relationship and get back together?





	1. Can't Get Over You

Rumpled hair, dark ring around the eyes, a wrinkled white shirt clumsily poking out of the pants and a black tie almost falling out of the collar, the young CEO looked tired and dishevelled but he could not care less about the appearance as he rushed to the hospital right after getting the call.

 

"Where is he? Did anything happen when I was absent?" He impatiently cut the nurse off before she had a chance to say a word. She rolled her eyes at him but he just ignored it, he was worried sick about the other man's condition and he needed to see him, now. Her attempt to speak, however, was interrupted once again, this time by a piercing scream which startled both of them, and almost immediately a shadow ran pass the confused nurse to jump precisely on the perplexed man, making him lose his balance and fall down.

 

"Dad~ Dad~ I'm scared, make them go away", the extra weight on him whined loudly as soon as it got his full attention, "they're really scary, I don't want to see them."

 

"W-what?" He looked surprised seeing the man above him behaved weirdly, he kept rambling about something then buried his face in his chest in order to hide from the nurses going after him, which made the young CEO even more confused and anxious. "Sunggyu? Why is he acting like this?", only now he really wanted the nurse to open her mouth and give him an explanation about what was actually going on at the moment. 

 

A sigh escaped from the female nurse as she observed Sunggyu's behaviour, "I'm sorry Mr.Nam, I think the impact of the accident on his brain is worse than we expected. You should talk to Dr.Lee, he will give you further explanation."

 

 

_**5 days before** _

_It was the third week since that awful night, he abandoned all his work and stayed in the hospital to take care of Sunggyu despite his brother's protest, right now there was nothing more important than his Sunggyu. Fortunately, the brunet had survived the surgery and the doctors had said later that the man would regain consciousness soon._

_He still remembered what they had told him about Sunggyu's accident. A family had found him outside the crushed car screaming for help while struggling to open the back seat door, the man getting stuck inside the car had been dead already, but Sunggyu still did not give up. They had managed to drag him away the scene of the accident before the car exploded, Sunggyu then lost consciousness due to the pain and a lack of blood. Just the image made him shudder to think how much pain the older had endured, he was hurt too when his other half was in danger._

_"How is he Dr.Lee?" He asked while the said doctor was checking on Sunggyu as usual._

_"His current condition is quite stable, his injuries are healing fast, he should have woken up by now."_

_"But he didn't." He frowned, "Why?"_

_"I don't know. Perhaps he is refusing to wake up, something made him scared."_

_"Scared?"_

_"Yes, he's scared, I think he hasn't been ready to wake up yet," Dr.Lee hesitated with what he was going to say. He could see that the man was really worried about his unconscious friend, he did not want to make the situation worse either. Anything out of control, however, would happen to his patient, he had no choice but to warn the older, "and I'm afraid…"_

_"What? Spit it out Lee Sungyeol."_

_"Okay, please don't freak out Woohyun hyung. I'm afraid that Sunggyu hyung is going to suffer from amnesia after regaining consciousness."_

_"C-can't you do something to prevent it?" He paled at the news, his voice was barely above a whisper but the younger still got it._

_"We're doing our best hyung, but the chance is low. I can't promise anything." Sungyeol patted his shoulder reassuringly, "I know he is important to you, i'm really sorry Woohyun hyung."_

_This time Woohyun didn't reply, he just sat there staring blankly into the space, not knowing what to say. **Amnesia. Why amnesia? Why Sunggyu out of all people? Is he going to forget about us? Is he going to leave me for real this time?** All the negative thinking was suffocating him, making him feel weak. He needed his Sunggyu back so badly, wanted them to return to their happy time when he did not even have to worry about losing the older, yet it seemed like a wish which would be never granted since the older was lying there motionless and sadly he was not his any more. They were over, and it was his fault after all._

_Knowing the other would not open his mouth anytime soon, the doctor glanced at his patient one more time before leaving the room with a deep sigh, "Call me when he's awake." The depressing scene was having an effect on him too, he was worried about his two hyungs but he couldn't bear to witness their suffering. **Everything will be fine** , he knew it._

 

 

 

 

"Hyung~" Woohyun poked the older man's back which was facing him but got ignored in return, "Sunggyu hyung, I'm so sorry for letting them take you away, don't ignore me please." Still, Sunggyu wouldn't budge and remained completely silent, he was really stubborn when he was sulking.

 

 _Fine, let's use the final attack_. Woohyun pretended to slap his head, trying to make his voice as soft and weak as possible to convince the other. "Okay! I'm a bad person so I will punish myself now. It hurts a lot but it hurts even more when you're mad at me…"

 

And the effect is expectedly immediate. Sunggyu turned around and grasped his hand to prevent him from hurting himself more.

 

"No. Gyu isn't mad at you. It wasn't dad's fault, it's mine. Gyu was bad, Gyu made dad hurt…" By now, the brunet's eyes were already glistening with tears, he tried his best to hold back but failed miserably which made he looked both clumsy and adorable at the same time, Woohyun would laugh out loud at the older's cuteness as usual but at the moment he just could not bring himself to do so.

 

The Sunggyu in front of him now was not in his right mind, somehow the accident had made him forget everything and act like a 7-year-old child. Not only that, for a certain reason, the older man kept calling Woohyun his dad and clinging to him all the time which got worse whenever Sungyeol or the nurses wanted to check on him.

 

"Shh it's okay hyung, don't cry, I'm fine. You aren't bad at all."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes hyung."

 

"Dad~ Why do you keep calling me hyung? Gyu isn't your hyung." Sunggyu pouted slightly.

 

"Okay, then what should I call you?"

 

"Gyu! Just call me Gyu. I like it more than the hyung."

 

The younger could not hide his smile as Sunggyu was acting so lovely towards him. He missed this, he missed the way Sunggyu treated him so nicely and affectionately, he miss _his Sunggyu_. Just the sole thought saddened him more, but he would not show it in front of his ex-lover.

 

"Alright Gyu then, satified?" He said with a chuckle, reaching out his hand to ruffle Sunggyu's hair in the process for which the other flashed him a bright smile in return and nodded his head eagerly.

 

Blaming Sunggyu's breathtaking smile which always made him weak or his own unchanging love for the older man after all the sadness they had experienced together, Woohyun could not help disregarding his pride and finally engulfing Sunggyu in his embrace.

 

Fate was so cruel to them, they took Sunggyu away from him just some time ago and now returning the other in this vulnerable state. Once again, Woohyun asked himself the questions that even he did not have a reasonable answer. _Why? Why Sunggyu? Why us? Why did God have to be that unfair towards the both of us? Why tortured Sunggyu and me to this extend? Please give me an answer._

 

"Dad? Are you okay?" Sunggyu's soft voice snapped Woohyun out of his trance, and surprisingly he did not even realise that he was crying all this time if not for the quiet sobs breaking out of his slightly parted lips. The tears keeping rolling down his cheeks wetted Sunggyu's shoulder yet he could not care less, he just did not want to let the older man go.

 

"G-Gyu… Come back home with me… I will take care of you like before…" Woohyun whispered into the brunet's ear, tightening his hold around Sunggyu to get the other closer to him as he spill the final words out, "Our home."

 

Calling him silly or whatever, the younger just wished this moment could last forever so that he would always feel secure having Sunggyu safe and sound in his arms.

 

After all, Sunggyu was his everything, the love of his life. He did not want to lose Sunggyu again, just once witnessing the other on the verge of dying was enough for him, Woohyun would not dare to forget that worst living nightmare for the rest of his life.

 

 

_**The day the accident happened** _

_"Where is he?"_

_"This way, please follow me."_

_He was having mixed emotions, perplexed, worried and still in shock, as the nurse led him to the surgical ward where his heart ached from the sight ahead._

_There he is, lying lifelessly on the operating-table. The young man tried hard to hold back his tears, his eyes couldn't leave the motionless person inside the ward. "W-what happened?" he murmured as the first tear rolled down his cheek, "tell me what happened with him!"_

_"Please calm down, sir."_

_"Damn it! How can I stay calm when he's going to die in there???"_

_"Keep your voice down please! He will not die, the doctors are doing their best to save him. You need to calm down." The nurse assured him, but his dull mind barely registered what she was saying._

_At this point he did not care if people were looking at him, the tears kept shedding while he chanted prayers in his head, he never wanted to see his love dying in front of him though they were not together any more._

**_Please don't leave me… Please stay with me… Please… Sunggyu…_ **

 

 

 

 

"Tada~ This is our home. Welcome home Gyu~" Woohyun said cheerfully when he opened the door to their apartment, stepped into the place with Sunggyu trailing behind. Woohyun watched him carefully as the older looked around the house in awe as if it was the first time he had ever been there. He ran his eyes over everything presented in the living room, and lastly the curious pair of eyes stopped at the photos hung on the wall. They were all about the time that Sunggyu and he were still together.

 

"Gyu?"

 

"Dad, is this me and you?"

 

"Y-yeah…" Woohyun said nervously.

 

"Did I live here with you? I don't remember anything of this." Sunggyu was looking directly at him now with an unreadable expression. The raven-haired man sighed deeply at the other's question, how could he explain all those things to _a kid,_ literally a man having the mind of a kid.

 

"Gyu," he grasped Sunggyu by the wrist and dragged him towards the couch, let the older man sit properly on the piece of furniture while he crouched down in front of him, "look at me Gyu, you really can't remember anything? This is your home, our home. You and I, we lived here together…" _till the day we broke up_ , he said the rest of the sentence in his head.

 

"This living room, the kitchen and even the bedroom," he cupped Sunggyu's face in his hands, brought their faces closer until his forehead touch Sunggyu's and let his thumbs stroke the other's chubby cheeks affectionately, Sunggyu's eyes fluttered close at the contact, "we decorated them nicely all by ourselves, don't you remember? You like the color white so much that I didn't have the heart to refuse you and filled the house with everything painted white although red is the only color I wanted for my place…"

 

"Dad…" Woohyun just hummed in return urging him to continue, "I'm confused. Did I forget something? I can't…"

 

"It's alright Gyu, don't push yourself too much. You will remember it someday." He kissed Sunggyu on the forehead then stood up, offering a hand to help him get on his feet as well. "You must be hungry. Come, dad will make something for you to eat then I will show you the bedroom and we can arrange your stuff after you get a proper bath."

 

"Okay~" Surprisingly, Sunggyu's mood was lightened right after hearing the word 'eat', he jumped up squealing excitedly, ignored Woohyun's offered hand and hugged the younger man tightly, "Let's eat! You're the best dad~ I love you so much~"

 

What shocked Woohyun even more was the peck that Sunggyu had left on his cheek before running away blindly to the direction he thought that leading to the little heaven full of foods.

 

Woohyun just stood there with wide-opened eyes, too stunned to react. The moment he came to his senses, a warm blush rose to his cheeks as he brought his hand to the place where Sunggyu had just kissed him. He kissed me, Sunggyu kissed me. Even after so many kisses they had shared before, he couldn't help feeling embarrassed by the older's innocent action. _That sly hamster_.

 

"Yah Kim Sunggyu! Don't run! You won't have any food if you hurt yourself again." He shouted jokingly while making his way towards the kitchen. Sunggyu could be quite clumsy sometimes, he had a tendency to trip over nothing and get himself hurted, which he was really doing at present. "See? I told you."

 

Sunggyu raised his face to look at Woohyun with teary eyes. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day at the sight and then proceeded to scoop the brunet up in his arms. Sunggyu wrapped his arms around the younger's neck and buried his face into the broad chest.

 

"Shh it's okay Gyu baby, don't cry." He sat Sunggyu on one of the stools in the kitchen, but instead of letting him go, Sunggyu kept his tight grip on Woohyun's shoulder with his face still glued to his chest. Woohyun returned the hug and tried to coax the upset hamster in his embrace. "Gyu? Baby? Are you hurt anywhere?"

 

"M-my face… hurts…" Sunggyu mumbled through the thin fabric of his shirt, the words came out quite soft yet the younger still caught it somehow. He almost had to use all his strength to separate Sunggyu from his chest and lifted his chin to look at him. Woohyun smiled at the fluttered man, dropped a kiss on each of his eyes kissing the tears away then another one on his forehead.

 

"There, better?"

 

The brunet stopped crying immediately as soon as the younger's plump lips landed on his eyes, he closed them by instinct and giggled at the tingling sensation. A wide smile was presented on his lips when the other looked at him so lovingly.

 

"Much better," Sunggyu chirped, "you won't punish Gyu right dad? Can I still have my food?"

 

 _Wow, he cried just a minute ago and now he is shamelessly using his puppy eyes to ingratiate himself with me._ Woohyun chuckled at the thought, indeed he could never win against Sunggyu's aegyo and this version of Sunggyu is worse, the kid knew nothing more than satisfying his need. He will drive me crazy soon at this point.

 

"Alright. You won. Be a good boy and sit here while I prepare your food okay?"

 

"Okay~"

 

After Woohyun had been done with the meal, they ate in silence which actually was Sunggyu indulged in the food while the other kept staring at him instead of filling his empty stomach. They exchanged some words and then the routine repeated. Sunggyu offered to do the dishes later, but Woohyun just complained and tried to shoo him away from the fragile objects, making the brunet sulk again; in the end, they washed the dishes together with their chatter and laughter filling the small space.

 

By the end of the day, Woohyun could finally tuck Sunggyu into bed after another battle in the bathroom, which was the older kept splashing water on him while he was trying to clean both of them. Well, that was so embarrassing. It was not that Woohyun had not seen Sunggyu's body before. Gosh, they had lived with each other for over five years, he had seen more than enough. Yet he could not help the blush on his face when the older practically played around in that state. _Stupid Sunggyu! Why did you do this to my poor heart?_

 

He watched the brunet sleep soundly beside him. Sunggyu looked exactly like a kid when he was sleeping, he curled into a ball with his fists clenching the bedsheet, soft snores escaped from his slightly parted lips which in fact disturbed Woohyun's attention almost all day long.

 

His fingers traced down the chubby cheek to the soft pair of flesh he missed the most during two months living apart from the older. Everything turned into chaos when Sunggyu left him behind to purchase his working abroad dream, he regretted hurting the other's feelings so badly and letting him go without listening to his reason. He had been an idiot for hurting his lover mentally. They both suffered a lot, Woohyun knew all along, but being stupid and selfish, he had made the worst decision in his life.

 

"I-I'm so sorry hyung, sorry for letting you go… I love you so much that I kept ignoring your feelings and hurting you so much…" His tears fell once again, "I promise I will take care of you properly this time, I will help you remember me along with our good time and together we will create more beautiful memories."

 

And Woohyun sealed his promise with a kiss on the sleeping man's lips. _Please remember me soon Sunggyu hyung, I miss you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cross-post this story from my AFF acc, it was originally written for Bloom in Gyu. Hope you like it.  
> Please leave some comments for me~ Thank you for reading~ ^^


	2. Don't Say Goodbye

 

 

Woohyun stirred from his slumber as something warm snuggled into his chest, a smile slowly formed on his lips since he had already known what is in his embrace. He blinked his eyes open just to meet the beautiful face of his boyfriend lying perfectly on his chest.

 

Sunggyu was still in his dreamland with soft breath passing through his parted lips, his arms wrapping tightly around his waist, and he looked so innocent like this. Everything about Sunggyu screamed pure and adorable, so he did not even bother becoming the brunet’s pillow in order to see that angelic face first thing in the morning.

 

Today, however, the only thing he did not like one bit were Sunggyu's puffy eyes which were the result of their fight last night, the ever first fight since that horrible accident. They had argued about Sunggyu’s misbehavior recently, Woohyun had been stressful due to loads of work but Sunggyu was quite stubborn and kept annoying him all the time. That's why he had snapped at Sunggyu; the older had screamed and cried a lot during their talk since it was the only way his simple mind knew so as to release his frustration. Having felt angry at their stupid fight, he had left Sunggyu alone at home and just come back in the midnight to witness his exhausted figure fall asleep at their doorstep waiting for him. It was worse than he thought. The older was still worried about him and sought for him despite his rough action, which was not much different after their dramatic change of life. The raven tightened his embrace around the sleeping man and recalled what he had done to him just a few hours ago, vivid images were repeating like a broken record in his head. Guilty dominated his heart once again as he could not erase the image of Sunggyu’s pale face and the feeling of coldness on his skin from his mind.

 

A slight movement from the other alerted Woohyun that he would wake up soon, he gave the brunet a kiss on his forehead as the pair of small eyes opened slowly. “Good morning baby. Have a good sleep?”

 

No response was given by the older man as he kept his eyes locked on Woohyun’s face. A strange glint in his eyes made Woohyun wonder if something bad had happened with Sunggyu after his leave.

 

“What’s wrong Gyu?” He asked nervously, caressing the chubby cheeks with his thumbs.

 

The said man finally dropped his gaze and detached himself from the raven without uttering a word. Woohyun was shocked when the other did not seem to acknowledge his presence, he remained immobile on the bed while Sunggyu went to the bathroom to do his morning route. And he was still there few minutes later watching the older moved around their room to find his baby blue slippers scattering somewhere on the floor then disappeared through the door after succeeding in the finding task.

 

 _What is that?_ Woohyun was taken aback by Sunggyu’s strange act. He knew the older was upset about what had happened yesterday, a sulking hamster might be understandable. But this was another level, he had not been this upset before, which was truly a bad sign for him. His instinct told him that something must have taken place in his absence.

 

 _Does hyung get his memory back?_ He thought hopefully, but soon, the excitement died down as he could not find any reason why the older chose to keep silent instead of throwing himself into his arms and crying his heart out or even hitting him for not helping him to regain his lost memory. He let out a frustrated sigh and decided to get out of the bed to find his boyfriend.

 

It would be easy to find Sunggyu in the living room lazing in front of the TV since the older always waited here for Woohyun to finish making their breakfasts. Yet today was not the case. The younger found Sunggyu sitting behind the counter in the kitchen with his arms wrapping around his knees; he was spacing out because he did not even notice Woohyun’s presence or that was just the way he want to ignore him.

 

“Gyu,” Woohyun called the brunet’s name softly to get his attention and asked worriedly while he crouched down beside him, “why are you here? Are you not feeling good?”

 

This time, Sunggyu did look up at him and shake his head slightly. “I’m hungry,” he pouted.

 

A smile made its way to Woohyun’s lips as he took Sunggyu’s hands in his, “do you want to make breakfast with me? Today I feel like I need your help to make the food better.” He offered his brightest smile hoping that the other would agree.

 

The older looked hesitant but still nodded his head at the appealing offer. He stood up with Woohyun’s help and took their aprons hung beside the kitchen entrance to put it on Woohyun while the raven helped him with his apron. He giggled a bit when the younger kissed his temples and dragged him towards the refrigerator impatiently to find the ingredients for their morning cooking.

 

The rest of the morning just went on like that with some of their laughter and lots of sunlight. The couple got to have the best of their meals, as Woohyun thought, and the younger felt quite relieved since Sunggyu seemed to come back to his normal self. He noticed the lack of a cheerful ‘dad’ and a kiddo being annoyingly active and clingy, but he shrugged it off.

 

 _It’s okay. Hyung smiles. That’s enough. We are alright._ Woohyun assured himself.

 

 

 

Nothing odd happened with Sunggyu in the next 2 weeks, so Woohyun assumed that his lover must have gotten over the incident and forgot it completely. Until one day did he return to an empty house that he realized things were not normal any more. 

 

“I’m home~ Gyu-ah~” He called out for the older as soon as he stepped into the house expecting Sunggyu to run towards him like a puppy with excitement filling his eyes, yet only silence greeted him instead. His brows knitted together as he made his way to their bedroom. The raven called the older once again but he was nowhere in sight. _Did he go out? But he doesn’t know people and the streets around here_.

 

With trembling hands, he took his phone out and furiously typed the digits of Sungyeol’s number, Woohyun almost screamed as the other line did not pick up immediately.

 

“Hello?” The doctor answers leasurely.

 

“Lee Sungyeol, where the heck is Sunggyu now?” Woohyun hissed at the clueless man.

 

“What do you mean hyung? Isn’t Sunggyu hyung with you?”

 

“He isn’t here, Sungyeol. S-Sunggyu disappeared. I am going insane.” His voice cracked at the end of the sentence, his legs gave up and let the body drop on the hard surface of the floor.

 

Knowing the older would have a panic attack soon, Sungyeol tried to assure Woohyun that nothing would happen with Sunggyu since the brunet was old enough to take care of himself. But the poor man did not realize that he had just pushed the wrong button instead of helping the situation less tense.

 

“No, he can’t.” Woohyun said angrily, “do you freaking forget that he is having a mental age of 7 now?”

 

Sungyeol was silent in a moment before uttering an apology. “Please calm down hyung. This is the first time Sunggyu hyung leave your house without you knowing, right? He must have left for a reason. Do you know why?”

 

“I don’t know.” The raven sighed dejectedly. “But Sunggyu has behaved quite strangely recently. He was quiet all the time, he rarely smiled and sometimes he avoided me when I wanted to hug or kiss him.”

 

A gasp can be heard through the phone and Woohyun rolled his eyes at his friend’s reaction. “Seriously hyung? He is a kid, you can’t kiss a kid.”

 

“Shut up Sungyeol. He is my boyfriend, I can do anything with him.” Woohyun deadpanned. “Besides, it’s just a kiss on the cheek!”

 

“O-Oh… I feel sorry for you.” Sungyeol said with a serious tone.

 

“Shut up shut up you jerk. Don’t just sit there and speak nonsense while Sunggyu’s missing. Help me to find him.”

 

"Alright hyung. I will drive to your neighborhood immediately and check the place thoroughly to find Sunggyu hyung.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea. I will go searching at the place we usually visit. He can’t go far.”

 

“Got it. Hyung, please don’t freak out. We will definitely find him.”

 

“I know we will Sungyeol. Thank you. See you later.”

 

The doctor hung up and Woohyun guessed he was also dead worried about Sunggyu’s whereabouts, Sungyeol knew Sunggyu long enough to be overprotective towards him. After all, he and Sungyeol were the only ones that Sunggyu got to know.

 

Woohyun rose onto his feet and quickly exited the house to search for the love of his life. _Where are you hyung? Please be safe. I can’t live without you again…_

 

After hours looking around the area for Sunggyu, Woohyun came back to his house to meet up with Sungyeol. Unfortunately, the other could not find Sunggyu too. The doctor gave him an encouraging hug in order to make him feel better, he felt bad for not being able to bring Sunggyu home.

 

“It’s okay, you tried.” Woohyun said weakly after breaking the hug.

 

And suddenly Woohyun’s phone rang. He answered it right away without looking at the number. “Hello?”

 

“Woohyun-ah.” The familiar voice called his name softly.

 

Woohyun nearly dropped his phone, “Gyu? Sunggyu? Where are you now? Why aren’t you home? I told you not to go out without my permission.” He shouted into the poor device startling Sungyeol and the person on the other line.

 

“I’m not a kid Woohyun. I can take care of myself.” Sunggyu stated firmly.

 

“Of course you’re… W-wait. What are you talking about Gyu?”

 

“Woohyun calm down please. You have to listen to me.”

 

“W-what are you saying?... H-hyung, is that you?”

 

“Woohyun-ah…”

 

“Where are you now hyung? Tell me, I will pick you up right away.”

 

“Woohyun-ah… I can’t…”

 

“Just tell me where you are hyung, I will…”

 

“Listen to me first Nam Woohyun!” The raven stopped his ramble and stayed completely still after Sunggyu’s outburst. “I’m alright Woohyun. It’s just…I remember everything and I need some time to collect myself. I will stay with my friend for a while so don’t find me… Can you do this for me please Woohyun?”

 

A tear rolled down on Woohyun’s cheek as Sunggyu’s words were replayed in his head, he swallowed hard before uttering the answer with a shaking voice, “Okay hyung. I will stay away from you. But, you must remember to take care of yourself.”

 

“I will. I’m not a kid.”

 

 _Right, you aren’t a kid any more_. More tears tainted his face, the reality was coming back to him. Sunggyu recovered his memory, Sunggyu was not that 7-year-old kid, and Sunggyu was also not his lover any more.

 

“It may take some time but I will call you when I’m ready, don’t worry.” With that, Sunggyu hung up before Woohyun had a chance to respond.

 

Woohyun stared at his phone while Sungyeol looked anxious beside him, they stayed like that with Woohyun crying silently and Sungyeol patting his back. He caught the older mumbling Sunggyu’s name before he collapsed. The world went dead to Woohyun as he could only hear Sunggyu’s voice and his words echoing in his messy mind.

 

He lost Sunggyu once again.

 

 

 

Although he said that he needed some time staying away from the younger so that he could recover his feelings, Sunggyu wanted nothing more than Woohyun’s embrace at this moment. He was confused and hurt by everything happened, that was why he needed the other’s warm to comfort him.

 

Could you blame him? He had woken up after an accident, which did not take only his memory but also his father’s life. He had not had time to mourn for his father as his brain had decided to retrieve his kid self due to the huge shock.

 

The fight he had with Woohyun before had triggered the damaged parts of his mind, pieces of the forgotten memories had rushed back crushing his weak mentality in no time. He had finally come to the realization that he lost both his father and his lover.

 

In the past months, he had Woohyun there to comfort him through sleepless nights, the love they shared was really sweet and deep, though the younger man was so pleased with their little bubble of happiness that he did not realize his not-so-little change. Sunggyu was scared to take the next step, to leave the happiness that was so difficult to get again, and he was terrified that every beautiful thing in his life right now would shatter once he admitted the truth, the pain would be beyond his limitation.

 

However, he knew he could not keep his little secret any longer, Woohyun deserved to know everything that had happened. It became a burden making Sunggyu suffocated. That was why he left his side to have some space for himself before facing the younger and telling him the whole truth. The truth had made them break up, making him almost lose his life.

 

“I miss you so much Hyun…” Sunggyu mumbled weakly with tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to get a sleep without the raven’s warm hug. “I miss you…”

 

_‘Hey, what are you doing here alone?’ The little boy tilted his head back and looked up at the stranger with a frown._

_‘I’m lost.’ Sunggyu sighed as the boy inspected him with his curious eyes. ‘And you? Where are your parents?’ He ran his eyes through the area to find any person, ‘you shouldn’t be here alone.’_

_The kid shook his head slightly, ‘It’s okay, I don’t have parents, and this is where I live. You can stay here with me if you don’t have anywhere to go.’_

_‘Aren’t you afraid of me? I’m a stranger to you.’ The brunet asked in disbelief._

_‘No, you aren’t. I know you won’t harm me.’ The boy replied with a wide grin._

**_The kid is so strange. He looks like he knew me._ **

_‘Because I do know you.’ He said aloud suddenly making Sunggyu gasped in shock._

**_W-What the hell…_ ** _‘Are you able to read my mind? How do you know me? I never met you before.’_

_The little boy put his palm on Sunggyu left chest feeling his heartbeat. ‘You don’t recognize yourself? I’m you Sunggyu. I’m the kid living in you.’_

_Realization came across his mind as he recognized his facial features on the boy’s face, ‘How come? Why am I seeing and talking with myself? Did I go crazy?’_

_‘No, you aren’t. You don’t know why you are here, but I know. You’re here for a reason.’_

_‘Which reason?’_

_‘Come with me.’ The mini Sunggyu took his hands and dragged him towards a big lake nearby, which he remembered that it was the lake located in front of his old house. ‘Look into the lake.’_

_‘Why?’_

_‘Stop asking. Just do it.’ The kid whined and stomped his feet childishly._

_Sunggyu hesitated at first but then stepped towards the lake and hovered over the edge looking into the water. ‘I-Is that…Woohyun?’_

_Here was he, hugging Sunggyu from behind with a content smile on his lips while the other was busy pointing excitedly at the animals in the zoo._

_‘Yes. That’s Woohyun 3 months ago. The time he adopted us and started treating us like his precious baby.’ The mini Sunggyu said fondly._

_The brunet was clueless at what his smaller self had said. ‘What do you mean?’_

_‘This is my memory Sunggyu, the part that you didn’t have in your mind.’ The kid averted his eyes towards the image of the raven. ‘Look at Woohyun, he looked so happy back then.’_

_Sunggyu swallowed hard, he knew it since that used to be the way they had been before the break-up. Woohyun was so bright and kind that he felt so grateful to have him in his life._

_‘You know, sometimes he cried alone in the bathroom as he thought that I was asleep. He was hurt deep inside but still tried to show me his best smile and love. He missed you so much.’_

_‘You…’_

_‘Call me Gyu.’ The younger said cheerfully. Sunggyu cringed but still nodded his head and continued._

_‘Gyu, why are you doing this?’_

_‘Because I like both of you. I want you guys to be happy rather than be gloomy and miserable all day. I saw enough and I didn’t like how everything happened.’_

_Sunggyu looked at the boy expectantly, **he isn’t a normal kid**_ **.**

_‘No, I’m pretty normal.’_

_‘Stop reading my mind kiddo.’_

_‘Okay, you saw how happy he was with you, now go and rescue your charming prince. He is waiting for you.’_

_‘B-but…’_

_‘No but. Let’s go.’ Gyu shoved Sunggyu into the lake without a warning._

_He tried to escape the water, but it just made him weaker gradually at the same time. Some more useless kicks and he sunk into the deep._

**_Please take good care of him Sunggyu._ ** _The words rang through his mind before he lost conscious._

 

Sunggyu woke up with a start, his shirt was soaked in sweats and his head was pounding. He reached out to turn off the alarm clock which woke him up in the first time. His body was tense and his mind was occupied, he did not really know what was going on. But he had to do something to erase that uneasiness.

 

He glanced at the nightstand and noticed the photo of him and Woohyun smiling shyly yet happily at each other in their first date. He did not dare to throw the pretty frame out after their break-up since he still loved him a lot.

 

With a heavy heart, Sunggyu sighed and got out of his bed. He could not do this anymore, he could not bear the loneliness any longer, it was eating him alive. He had barely survived from the accident, which he believed was a chance given for him to redo everything. He sacrified a lot, and no one could stop him getting back to Woohyun now, so he needed to make a move before it was too late.

 

The brunet took his phone in his hands and typed quickly some words into it before disappearing into the bathroom to prepare for a coming busy day. He was going to meet Woohyun and make things right once again.

 

Their love had been challenged in many occasions, but this was indeed the worst. He just hoped that he could fix his mistakes and things would become better between him and Woohyun from now on. They were hurt badly, but they should not give up just because of those obstaces. He would fight back for Woohyun, to get the chance to stay beside his boyfriend. That was Sunggyu’s final decision.

 

> **_From: Gyu hyung_ **
> 
> **_Hyun, I am coming home._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave me some comments ^^


End file.
